Lost in Space (2018 TV series)/Cast Behind The Scenes
Cast Behind The Scenes The cast of lost in Space have formed close bonds with each other and are involved with a number of activities in their personal lives. Some cast members have also moved on to other projects in the filming hiatus between seasons. Many of the cast have strong musical skills, and also have their thoughts on the new show. Off-Screen Bonds The cast of Lost in Space not only have close family relationships on the show but they have developed family-styled bonds off the show as well, as could be seen in the various media posts during filming, and which were visible again during September 2017 as the cast reunited once more for ADR in the Post Production sequence. In media posts during filming cast members were often socializing together The strong off-screen cast connections suggest that the on-screen chemistry of the characters on the show may have a very real and genuine feel to it, which would further enhance the sense of reality during progression of the story line. When Bill Mumy from Lost in Space TOS visited the set on Friday 3 March 2017, a strong bond sparked between the original and current Will Robinson actors. Off-Screen Activities The Lost in Space cast appear to be very 'humanist' in their approach to life and in their reactions to world situations that are hard on people in different walks of life, as is made clear by their social media posts. Toby Stephens Toby has a very strong political opinion that reveals itself on his tweets and is very outspoken against anything that appears to be oppressive in nature. Taylor Russell Taylor is very passionate about her support for equality and human rights. Mina Sundwall Mina is also very passionate about issues of equality and human rights. Max Jenkins Max and his family are very talented circus performers and are often seen creating and practicing complex new routines for their shows in their media posts. Ignacio Serricchio Ignacio is known as a warm, fun loving and social person who is the definitive outdoor pursuits guy, often involved with activities such as scuba diving, surfing and rock climbing. Ignacio is also a certified rescue diver. Ajay Parikh-Friese Ajay is a member of CISV Canada "an organization which strives to create connections between cultures as a way to build a more just and peaceful world" and is a very well traveled young person, having been to over 35 countries. Post 'Lost In Space Season 1 Filming Block' Projects evidenced in social media posts and IMDB updates Taylor Russell Taylor went on to star as 'Tess' in Frank Coraci's Indie film 'Hot Air' and will also appear in 'Down a Dark Hall' and in 'The Maze' which is currently in Pre-Production as of October 2017. Toby Stephens Toby was quickly snapped up for the National Theatre production, Oslo, which opened in September 2017. Molly Parker Molly has roles in 2 projects currently in Post Production status, 'Movie No 1' & '1922' Ajay Parikh-Friese Ajay had already begun work on his next project, even before Lost in Space Season 1 filming had closed out, as supporting character 'Farson Dengdamor' in season 2 of Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Ajay has also been playing 'Parker, aka Coogz' in 'Reboot: The Guardian code, meaning he will have strong roles in 3 shows airing in 2018 On Wed October 17, 2017 Ajay had his first day in Toronto for the film 'Riot Girls'. Kiki Sukezane Kiki is a very busy Japanese actress much sought after for her Martial Arts expertise as seen in in many roles such as in 'Heroes reborn, 'Katana Girl' in 'Code Name Mirage' and 'Fonotune: An Electric Fairytale'. Kiki is also a Japanese media favorite. Yukari Komatsu Yukari also performed in an episode of 'Altered Carbon', another new science fiction series set to debut in 2018 Musicianship Following in the tradition of Bill Mumy's musicianship during and following Lost in Space TOS, a number of the cast of Lost in Space are also very multi-skilled musicians. Toby Stephens Toby also can sing and play guitar, as evidenced by a song he sang in "Vexed Season 2 Episode 1 Max Jenkins Max is a mandolin player and also a singer in the band 'Cowboy Jesus and the Sugar Bums'. Parker Posey Parker has singing and mandolin playing skills Ignacio Serricchio Ignacio has been in a band called "Three And A Half Feet Under", plays harmonica and percussion and has stepped in playing drums. Ajay Parikh-Friese Ajay has extensive musicianship skills in songwriting, music composition, Vocals & Lead Guitar. Ajay's unique award-winning band, "Close The Bombay Doors" features percussion, bass, cello, violin, and trumpet, and has released it's first EP which can be heard on Spotify, iTunes & Google Play Kiki Sukezane Kiki is known for her singing ability and performed one of her original songs at the Layla Lane concert in Los Angeles on Mon 18 September 2017. Opinion on the New Show Toby Stephens "It’s a very clever, modern reworking of a great story. Lost In Space is Swiss Family Robinson in space, so it was a story that existed before Lost In Space. The fundamental story is that it’s a family that is lost in a difficult, life-threatening situation and how it challenges them and brings them closer together. "That is essentially what the story of this is, it’s just the context is a lot more modern. It’s a more modern take on the ‘60s version. If you look at it now, it’s charming, but it seems so innocent. Whereas this is a version that is for our time. I’m hoping it will still have humour and humanity in it, but it has obviously gotta be for a modern audience." Category:Lost in Space (Netflix)